Like Romeo And Juliet
by sexmitchell
Summary: The four girls enter a romantic school play for fun. Emily gets the main roll and Noel Khan plays the love interest in the play but what happens when Noel gets suspended and can't participate in the play anymore? Who gets chosen as the replacement? And What happens when things get intimate aside from the play? (Hannily)
1. Chapter 1

Like Romeo And Juliet

by: sexmitchell

"Okay now Emily, sit by Hanna and practice these lines with her then later we'll do what the script says." Spencer said while lending Emily the sheet of paper.

The girls were in Spencer's room memorizing lines and acting out scenes from the script for a school play in which they all agreed on participating in for fun. It was mainly about a girl who's reputation as a daughter of royal rich and strict parents did not allow for her to fall in love with just anybody although she ends up falling for a boy who doesn't quite reach her parent's expectations but treats her right and she learns many things from him. In the end, they both run away together and go through lovely, dramatic events as a couple… kind of like Romeo and Juliet except in modern times and they don't suffer a tragic death. Spencer and Aria played the maids in the house, Hanna plays the best friend, Noel Khan plays the boy whom the girl falls for, and Emily plays the girl. The parents were rolls played by older kids in the senior class who barely showed up because they barely had any lines or scenes in the play.

"..But Jamie what do I do if my parents find out!" Emily said while facing Hanna as she waited for Hanna to say her line.

"Listen, they won't find out you just need to relax I promise everything's gonna turn out for the best Lauren." Hanna then did as the script said and put her hand on Emily's shoulder as to comfort her.

"Okay I think we've done enough practice let's go downstairs and eat something.." Spencer suggested as she walked passed Emily and Hanna out the door.

"Ugh finally gees Spence, I can't believe you're making us act out the script as if it wasn't enough that we do it in school." Hanna sigh and followed Spencer as Emily and Aria followed behind. Emily giggled.

"Well sorry that I want this to go well and I want to be prepare for the play on Friday." Spencer reached for a glass of orange juice.

"Spencer's right and plus this is fun I honestly don't see the problem." Emily agreed while smiling at Hanna.

"Thanks for completely taking her side Em!" Hanna said teasingly and poked Emily's stomach jokingly. Emily couldn't help but blush.

_Did she just blush_? Hanna couldn't help but notice. She didn't think too much into it. Maybe it's just Emily being the same cute self she is always shy and sweet. Although, for a fact Emily did have a huge crush on Hanna but never planned on acting on it and though her feelings were strong, Hanna never seemed to notice. Emily loved everything about Hanna and most of all the way she felt when she was with her. Safe. She couldn't quite pin point the moment she begin to grow feelings for Hanna but she knew she was hopelessly in love with her best friend. Never did she try telling her how she felt for fear of ruining the friendship although deep in her heart she knew Hanna wasn't cruel and she knew that their friendship meant to Hanna as much as it meant to her.

"Okay enough flirting you two..Aria do you want orange juice?" Spencer said. Emily blushed like never before and Hanna upon seeing this smirked at Emily.

Wednesday came along and the girls were all practicing their lines in class when Emily saw the drama teacher approaching them.

"Hey Emily…there has been a small change in the script.." she smiled at Emily and handed her the new sheet if paper.

"But Ms. Rivera I've already memorized these lines. Why would you change it?" Emily said with a worried expression.

"Well turns out Noel got suspended over some fight or something so now he can't play the boy…" She paused. "So…I did a lot of thinking and thought maybe I should changed the play a little bit around."

"A little bit around?" Emily asked curiously.

"Yea well.. since all the guys already have parts, instead of you falling for a boy, you will fall for a girl." Ms. Rivera said while glimpsing at Hanna. Emily raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Gees that's gonna be easy considering the circumstances…" Aria chuckled.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean It's going to be easy playing love interest with any girl." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Oh it won't be any girl Emily, read the script." Ms. Rivera pointed at the paper on Emily's hands then walked away. Emily then read quickly through the script and her jaw dropped.

"So who's the lucky girl Em?" Spencer smirked while looking at Emily's surprised face. Aria stared at Emily waiting for a response.

Emily gulped hard "It's um… it's…it's Hanna."

"Me? I'm your love interest?" Hanna walked over to Emily and read the script. Both Aria and Spencer looked at each other in shock.

"Well seems like you two are gonna be having LOTS of fun in this script..." Spencer smirked at both Hanna and Emily. Aria tried hard not to laugh.

"Shut up Spence!" Emily said.

"This is going to be an interesting play..." Aria suggested awkwardly.

"Em are you cool with this cause I don't mind." Hanna smiled.

"No it's fine I'm sure the play will be awesome. I just don't want to freak you out because I'm-"

"Gay?!" Hanna interrupted. "Emily please, you're my best friend. It's just a play." Hanna continued. "It's going to be fun." she added smiling.

Later that afternoon after school Hanna and Emily agreed to go to Hanna's house to act out the play and practice for Friday.

"Okay so in this scene we're in your balcony and we're talking about how your parents expect too much from you and then I comfort you and then..." Hanna said flipping through the pages of the script.

"Let's just practice and get it over with plus I'm hungry." Emily sounding a bit anxious and nervous.

"Okay then, let's start. You're up first." Hanna pointed at Emily while reading her own paper.

Emily then read from her script. "My parents...they don't understand. They want me to be like them."

"Lauren you can't keep allowing your parents to make your life decisions. You need to go and follow your dreams. I'm here for you, you're a special girl..you deserve the world." Hanna said looking dead into Emily's eyes trying to stay as serious as she could.

Emily smiled, "That was good you managed to stay serious!" She said considering Hanna always smirks or busts out laughing during serious scenes in the play. She playfully shoved Hanna's shoulder and Hanna winked at her flirtatiously. They continued to act out scenes and memorize lines until it was time for Emily to go home.

The next day, the teacher suggested everyone to act out the scenes to see if they needed to add something or if they were ready for Friday. When Hanna and Emily's rolls were up, Emily was in her sitting position and Hanna standing a few feet away from her as it said in the script.

"I feel so alone and my parents don't even bother listening. You've been the only one there for me Jamie. But you know, I wouldn't blame you if one day you got tired of listening to me rant." Emily looked down as if she was upset like it said in the script while waiting for Hanna to say her line.

Hanna walked slowly over to Emily and sat next to her beginning to say her lines. "Me? Tired of listening to you? Lauren I'm here for you. You are one of the things I look forward to every day and I hate seeing you upset." Hanna then placed one hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Kiss." Ms. Rivera said interrupting the play. Everyone turned to look at her. Emily and Hanna shot each other a look with eyes wide open.

"w-what?" Emily stuttered trying to make sure if she heard right. "That wasn't in the s-script"

"I know. But I need y'all to kiss. It's the only thing fit for this scene. See, in the play she's your best friend but she's falling for you and you're definitely falling for her. The thing is, the audience don't know that so when you drop the bomb which is a kiss, it will give them some excitement and something to look forward to throughout the play and then later on you guys will begin this romantic lifestyle without Lauren's parents knowing." Ms. Rivera continued to talk in enthusiasm as both Hanna and Emily watched stunned. Spencer and Aria were just as shocked and speechless.

When she finally stopped talking Hanna was the first to speak. "Um...so... you're suggesting that we kiss after I read the line I just finished reading?" she raised an eyebrow while Ms. Rivera nodded yes.

"A pop kiss or..." Hanna asked stretching the last part.

"I'm not asking for you guys to make out I mean, I don't mind. The more intimate the kiss, the better but if you feel uncomfortable all I really need is a passionate kiss perhaps lasting 3 seconds. It doesn't have to involve a whole make out session unless of course you guys choose to. That's up to you though." Ms. Rivers smiled sweetly at Emily and Hanna not realizing the awkward tension between the two friends.

"That's sexy" one of the boys said. Emily still stood frozen in place.

"Okay starting from the top!" Ms. Rivera yelled to the class. Emily and Hanna slowly got into their positions once again.

Emily said her line and waited for Hanna to say hers. As soon as Hanna finished her line she reached slowly lifting Emily's chin leaning in pressing her lips with Emily's feeling fireworks run through her body the minute their lips touched. Hanna kissed her softly and passionately as if she had been wanting to do that for a while. Emily felt weak at Hanna's touch with butterflies in her stomach, completely drowning in the feeling of the kiss. She couldn't believe this was happened, she was so glad Hanna was the replacement of the part Noel Khan couldn't play. After 4 seconds passed by, which in reality felt like eternity, Hanna pulled away looking into Emily's eyes in such a loving way. She felt something, Something she couldn't explain, but she loved the kiss and the sparkle in Emily's eyes only made her heart melt. Emily smiled shyly looking down blushing by the way Hanna was looking at her. Hanna didn't even notice it, she got lost in Emily's beautiful face.

"That is what I'm talking about! Perfect!" Ms. Rivera said loudly. "Now again from the top."

Hanna turned instantly to Ms. Rivera.

"A-Again?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna sighed. She didn't mind the kiss. It was the feeling it brought to her. Not that she dislike the feeling but she just didn't know how it made her feel. It was complicated. She wasn't sure how it happened nor why it happened but she knew that kissing Emily was something she would never regret. It was so confusing and explainable. _No but I'm straight...right? Maybe I'm bi or maybe It's just Emily. But Emily doesn't like me...does she? Why would she?_ Hanna had a ton of questions running through her mind, questions she didn't have answers to.

The bell rung and Emily hurried out the door trying to avoid contact with Hanna. Obviously the kiss kind of threw her off too. She was more confused than Hanna. The kiss, the eye contact, the love, the intimacy. It didn't feel as if they were acting, it felt somewhat real. Emily didn't know how to feel. She hurried to her locker with Aria following behind.

"Hey what's wrong are you okay? Why are you in such a hurry?" Aria caught up to Emily and cornered her.

"Nothing I just remembered I had this homework do for next period and I wanna get there on time." Emily lied giving Aria a weak smile. "But um.. where are Spencer and Hanna?" She added trying to change the subject.

"Spencer is in the bathroom with Hanna, probably teasing her about the kiss you two shared." Aria chuckled and winked at Emily. _Oh great_, Emily thought. Just when she was trying to avoid the subject of her kiss with Hanna.

"Okay well see you later I'm gonna go." Emily casually walked away trying not to give Aria another reason to question her. Aria walked to her class.

* * *

"Sooo is Emily a good kisser?" Spencer smirked.

"Spence, shut up!"

"Gees, sorry just curious. I mean you guys were looking at each other like you were in love so-"

"Oh my god. You are not gonna stop are you..." Hanna said interrupting Spencer and rolling her eyes.

"Okay you do the same thing so I don't know why you're getting all feisty with me." Spencer crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ugh. Me and Emily kissed, so what? It's for a play." Hanna exclaimed. "And no I am not telling you if she's a good kisser, I'd rather let your mind wonder." She added with a smirk.

Hanna walked out of the bathroom with Spencer following behind.

"So are you going to practice the kiss with Emily at your house?" Spencer continued to tease.

"Spencer let it go!"

"Okay okay." Spencer smiled sympathetically. "Well I'm gonna go to class so catch up with you later, Han." Hanna nodded.

It was killing Hanna. The kiss was all she could think about and the fact that they had to re-do the kiss making them kiss twice because Ms. Rivera asked them to was only making Hanna think of it even more. _Oh my god Emily what are you doing to me, I can't even think right,_ Hanna walked to her next class and sat down in frustration. She didn't even bother taking her homework out nor anything for that matter. She sat there gazing into the distance remembering the passionate kiss and how Emily's eyes lit up when she removed her lips from hers in the most gentle way possible and how Emily blushed so adorable when Hanna looked deep into her eyes as if staring into her beautiful soul.

"Um hello?! Snap out of it silly! You looked like you were about to absorb everything with your eyes." Mona said snapping her fingers in front of Hanna's face.

"Oh hey Mona..." Hanna pretended to get her books out from her bag trying to avoid talking to her.

"So we need to shopping on Friday after school, there's gonna be a sales and you cannot miss it!"

"I can't Friday. I have the school play remember?" Hanna sighed.

"Oh that sucks. I heard you're going to be kissing Emily." Mona winked at Hanna in her flirtatious way.

"Gosh is that the topic of conversation in this school now?" Hanna rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Relax sweetie! It's a play. I don't see why you sound so bothered about the idea of kissing Emily, if I had to kiss you in a play we would laugh about it later and plus everyone thinks it's hot." Mona got off from on top of the desk to sit next to Hanna.

"Oh I'm not bothered, I don't mind kissing Emily and I guess you're right we would be laughing." Hanna giggled along with Mona.

Hanna looked down on her books, _I definitely don't mind kissing Emily._

* * *

The final bell run and Emily rushed out the school trying not to run into any of the girls, mostly Hanna. She drove off home blasting the radio trying to get her mind off the crazy event that had happen in drama class with her best friend. _I can't believe I kissed Hanna_, was all she could think of. If she was falling for Hanna then, she was definitely falling for her now. Falling hard. Once she parked her car, she sat there motionless. She relaxed in her seat not even bothering to take off her seat belt. The song playing was saying exactly how she felt. She closed her eyes listening to the words of the song until her mind drifted into thoughts of her and Hanna. How would things be like if her and Hanna were together? Hanna would be so protective, more than she already is. She could kiss Hanna whenever she wanted and cuddle and... _no stop Emily she's your best friend you can't have these feelings_. She snapped out of it. As much as she tried to convince herself that her and Hanna were never going to work out not only because Hanna is straight but because that's her best friend, deep in her heart she still had that little bit of hope clinging hard onto her.

_beep beep_. Emily's phone vibrated loudly in her pocket. She picked it up to see a message. A message from Hanna. It brought a smile to her face to see Hanna's name across her screen. She opened the text quickly to see what it read.

"_**Hey Em, are you mad at me?You kinda ran off I didn't see you after school nor during school. xx**_" Emily felt guilty. Of course she wasn't mad at Hanna, she just wasn't in the mood to face them.

"_**No Han. Never. I was just rushing home cause my mom told me she needed me home early that's all. xx**_" She lied. How could she tell her the truth?

"_**Okay well, can I come over? I'm bored at home. I'll bring pizza! xx**_" Emily smiled. _Gosh Hanna you're such a cute idiot._

"_**Sure, I'd love that. xx**_"

"_**Alright. See you in a few, beautiful. xx**_"

_Beautiful? She never called me that before._ But of course Emily didn't complain. She got out of her car and walked inside her house. Hanna was going to arrive in less than ten minutes and she would have to face her. She sat on her couch and sighed exhausted from her thoughts. She decided to wait for Hanna so she laid her head on the arm of the chair. A few minutes passed by and Emily was drifting into a deep sleep until she heard a knock on the door which startled her. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well that was quick... come in" Emily chuckled.

"Gees shall I go back home and re-do this?" Hanna smirked as she pretended to leave.

"Han, stop being a big baby. Come in!" Emily laughed as she moved aside allowing Hanna to walk inside.

"So I brought us a half pepperoni half cheese pizza, hope you're cool with it. I mean it's pizza so.." Hanna sat the pizza box down on the kitchen.

"It's perfect." Emily smiled. She made eye contact with Hanna then looked away quickly before things got slightly awkward.

Hanna grabbed a slice of pizza and another for Emily. Emily guided Hanna to her living room and sat down on the couch. Emily saw Hanna bringing the entire pizza to the living and giggled. Typical Hanna.

"We should watch a movie, I mean if you want its just there's nothing to do." Emily said while taking a bite off her pizza.

"Movie sounds great. But after the movie we should continue rehearsing, you know the play is tomorrow so just saying." Hanna replied sitting next to Emily.

"Rehearse, right." Emily held her breath at the thought of having to kiss Hanna...in her house...probably making things more awkward than when they kiss in the classroom.

"Em, if you don't want to because of, you know, the kiss we can skip that part." Hanna put her pizza down grabbing the remote for the T.V.

"No no, it's not that. It's just I didn't think you'd want to keep rehearsing outside of school."

"Em, we've been rehearsing outside of school since the play started." Hanna said as in stating the obvious.

"You're right. So let's just rehearse right now then!" Emily said putting her pizza down.

"But I thought you wanted to watch a movie.."

"No it's fine, forget the movie. Let's just play our parts so that we know we're ready for Friday." Emily took the remote from Hanna and turned off the T.V. "Let me go get the script from my bag, I'll be back." she headed to her room.

Emily paced back and forth in her room. She was incredibly nervous and she felt ridiculous about it. Why should she be nervous? It's just Hanna. Though the idea of kissing Hanna was crowding her mind. She wanted to kiss Hanna but then she didn't at the same time. She didn't want to mess up or do something stupid. Hanna seemed so relaxed. _Well of course, she's not in love with you and she's just acting for the play Emily_. She told herself. Emily looked in the mirror, _It's just a play_. _Just a play._ She shuffled through her bag until she found her script and headed down stairs where she saw Hanna silently reading through her script. _She's so adorable_. Emily mentally scold herself for continuing to have these thoughts.

Emily cleared her throat, "So um, are we starting from the top or where we left off?" She ran her fingers through her hair.

_Damn_, Hanna thought. Hanna allowed her gaze to drop blatantly down to Emily's tanned legs. She hadn't realized a while ago but Emily was wearing really short shorts, which she used to sleep in, that enhanced the view of her legs and a white tank top which was extremely tight on her hugging her upper body in such a seductive way showing the lovely curves on her body while her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. _So gorgeous._

"Hello? Earth to Hanna." Emily sat next to Hanna snapping Hanna out of her sexual thoughts. She always knew Emily was beautiful but now she NOTICED.

"Oh uh, sorry what did you say?" Hanna felt stupid.

"I asked you if we're starting from the top or where we left off." Emily took a bite off her pizza.

"Um, from the top I guess."

"Are you okay? You just completely dozed off.." Emily looked at Hanna and raised her eyebrow.

"No it's fine, I was just thinking. I'm fine." Hanna gave her a convincing smile.

"Okay well should we start?" Emily smirked at Hanna placing her pizza back down. Hanna nodded.

They started reading lines and acting out parts and continuing the pattern. When they messed up a line they'd laugh then redo the line. They were half way through the script when the part of Hanna's character having to kiss Emily's character came up.

"Um so this is where our characters kiss. We can skip it if you're uncomfortable Em." Hanna sighed hard and looked at Emily with a weak smile.

"No you don't make me uncomfortable. I mean the kiss." Emily put her hand on Hanna's then nervously took it back when she realized what she had done. Hanna thought it was adorable how shy Emily is.

"uh okay then whatever let's just do it." Hanna took a deep breathe and looked at Emily.

Hanna leaned in slowly in such a teasingly way. She pressed her lips on Emily's and kissed her slowly. After a moment she pulled away and smiled sweetly at Emily who was blushing. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird, it was perfect. The house seemed so quiet making them only hear the sounds of their heartbeat. Hanna couldn't take it anymore she leaned in capturing their lips together but pulled back when she felt Emily flinch in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry Em I wa-"

"Shh" Emily interrupted Hanna, putting her finger over Hanna's mouth shutting her up. "Just kiss me."

Hanna leaned in once again closing the gap between them. This time the kiss was more passionate and filled with love, the love both of them were afraid to show. Hanna glided her lips softly against Emily's, pouring every single feeling into the kiss. Emily swung her arms over Hanna's shoulder climbing on top, straddling Hanna's thighs. Hanna rested her hands at the bottom of Emily's thighs sliding them upward gripping her thighs. Emily tangled her hands in Hanna's short blonde curls making Hanna even more turned on than she already was. The feeling of Emily sitting on top of her like that was so sexy to Hanna. She let her hands wander to Emily's back slowly sliding them up under Emily's shirt feeling her bare back underneath her finger tips. Emily moaned into the kiss when she felt Hanna's hands snake up her back and arched her back into Hanna's touch. Hanna took the opportunity to go for Emily's neck kissing her in all her sweet spots driving Emily crazy. Emily gripped on Hanna's hair in pleasure. Hanna lifted Emily's shirt over her head taking in the site of Emily in a lingerie black bra. She stared at her stunning body pressed so close to her. They made intimate eye contact and Emily went back to kissing Hanna hungrily this time. The more they touched the more their arousal grew. Hanna pulled away only centimeters away from Emily's face.

"You're beautiful." she said biting Emily's lips gently and kissing her.

Emily let her hands slide down stopping right below Hanna's collarbone and pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath. "I've waited so long for this moment, I've been wanting to kiss you, cuddle with you, I'm in...I'm in love with you..." she said drifting off in the last part and dropping her gaze.

Hanna felt dumb for not noticing this before. How could I be so blind? All along her best friend was in love with her and she was being completely oblivious. She knew she loved Emily the same, she knows this now. Hanna didn't know how but she was going to make Emily hers. She lifted Emily's chin up gently so that Emily can look at her. Hanna didn't say anything. She flipped them both so that she was now on top of Emily and Emily laying underneath her. Hanna pinned Emily down by her arms.

"I don't want to make you feel pressured, just tell me what you want." Hanna said looking into Emily's eyes.

"I want you." Emily whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon hearing these words, Hanna kissed Emily intimately. She let her hands move slowly down Emily's body, touching her bare skin. Emily cupped Hanna's face kissing her hard and groaned when she felt Hanna dip her tongue teasingly into her mouth. She did the same. They were in pure bliss, exploring each other's mouth. Hanna's tongue in Emily's mouth brought goosebumps to Emily's arms. Emily reached for the bottom of Hanna's shirt and lifted it over her head taking it off leaving Hanna in her bra as well. Hanna leaned down kissing Emily's neck then continued trailing kisses down to her tanned stomach. She could sense Emily's arousal increasing with her fast breathing. She brought her hands to the back of Emily's bra and unclasped it. She slid the bra off easily, taking in the view of Emily's beautiful perfect breasts. She smirked at Emily making Emily blush immensely then kissed her to take the shyness away. She trailed kisses down until she reached one if her breast licking her nipple. She teasingly flicked her tongue and sucked softly making Emily moan, which was one of the sexiest things Hanna had ever heard. She'd been told before that a girl's moan was sexy but she knew that perhaps nothing was sexier than Emily's moan. Hanna switched breasts and did the same to the other. She glanced at Emily seeing that she had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip to hold back her moans. So sexy. Hanna slid her hand slowly down Emily's stomach teasing her making her squirm underneath her. She slid her hand and stopped at Emily's shorts looking at her, waiting for Emily to grant permission.

"May I?"

"Please..." Emily said in an extremely seducing voice.

Hanna reached down sliding the shorts off leaving Emily now in just lingerie panties. She looked at Emily admiring the view, her curves, her nice thighs, her beautiful breasts.. she had never seen Emily so seductive. It was then that it hit Hanna how truly sexy Emily is, she was irresistible. Hanna undid her jeans and slid them off then enticingly reached for her own bra taking it off slowly so that her and Emily were both in their panties. Hanna leaned in to whisper in Emily's ear.

"We should take this to the bedroom, princess." she whispered, it brought chills down Emily's back and hearing Hanna calling her princess was the cherry on top.

Emily nodded. She held Hanna's hand guiding her up the stairs to her room. When she got there she slammed the door shut and pushed Hanna against the wall kissing her roughly. Hanna loved it. She loved Emily getting rough and freaky. It was a complete turn on. Although, as much as she liked Emily getting dominant, she liked being the one in control. So Hanna turned Emily around so that she was now the one against the wall and picked her up leaving Emily's legs wrapped around Hanna's hips with her hands underneath Emily's thighs holding her up. Hanna kissed and sucked on Emily's neck until she found her sweet spot making Emily bite her bottom lip. Emily had her hands tangled in Hanna's hair which Hanna found incredibly sexy. She walked over to the bed with Emily wrapped around her while kissing her and laid her down gently. Hanna climbed in bed as well and positioned herself in between Emily's legs. She teasingly slid Emily's panties off.

"Hanna please..." Emily said while biting her lip.

Hanna smirked and slid the panties off the rest of the way. Seeing Emily like this underneath her was enough to get her wetter than she already was and she could feel Emily was wet too with her center pressed against Hanna's stomach. Emily moved her hands to Hanna's abdomen, sliding her hands slowly down her stomach. Hanna watched her patiently trying to resist it. Emily tugged on Hanna's panties and looked at Hanna.

"Off." she ordered, while tugging on them a little lower.

"As you please." Hanna slid her panties off with a swift.

She pulled Emily closer by her thighs feeling Emily's wetness now against hers. The teasing was driving Emily insane, she ran her fingers through her own hair trying to resist Hanna's touch. Hanna trailed her hand down lightly on Emily's stomach making her moan quietly. Hanna separated Emily's thighs readjusting herself so she was now laying down beneath her and trailed light kisses on her inner thigh and bit them softly feeling Emily squirm under her. Hanna knew she had teased Emily enough so she raised herself up to Emily's ear.

"How bad do you want it, Fields." she whispered in her ear while sliding her hand down Emily's stomach slowly, waiting for Emily's response.

"B-Badly." Emily managed to say with her nails pressed on Hanna's back.

Hanna slid two fingers in Emily's wetness with no hesitation. Emily gasped while digging her nails on Hanna's back from the unexpected pleasure. Hanna moved her fingers back and forth in a slow rhythm feeling Emily breathing hard underneath her. She felt Emily digging her nails leaving scratch marks on her back and she loved it. She sucked on Emily's neck then thought she should go extreme. She wanted to taste Emily. Hanna trailed kisses down Emily's breasts, then her stomach until she got to where she wanted. Emily bent her knees and spread them apart. As soon as Hanna's tongue made contact with Emily, she moaned loud while her eyes rolled back. She had her hands in Hanna's hair. Hanna wrapped her arms around Emily's hips keeping her still while she rapidly flicked her tongue inside Emily giving her immense pleasure. Emily moaned loudly, not even biting her lip was enough to keep her quiet.

"oh my god Hanna!" Emily moaned while tugging Hanna's hair.

Hearing Emily moan her name was possibly the sexiest thing Hanna ever experienced. The louder Emily moaned the more intense Hanna would lick. She licked and sucked with Emily squirming crazily underneath her.

"GOSH... Hanna don't stop!" Emily's thighs were shaking, she was reaching her climax and Hanna continued to eat her out. She licked faster until she felt Emily scream her name. Emily climaxed, having the best orgasm making her eyes roll back and her back arch off the bed. It was the most amazing orgasm she had ever had. Hanna kept licking helping Emily ride out her orgasm, her juice dripping in Hanna's mouth. Hanna licked once more before releasing her tongue slowly and reaching over Emily pressing their lips together kissing her passionately. Emily could taste herself in Hanna's mouth. Hanna pulled back back looking into Emily's eyes.

"You taste so good." She said still looking at her.

For her first time being with a girl, Hanna was undoubtedly great at sex and her tongue worked miracles. Emily was still in bliss as she caressed Hanna's face touching her bottom lip softly with one finger. She was still weak from the orgasm Hanna gave her but her breathing had turned back to normal. Hanna gave her a peck on the lips then laid next to her with her arms around Emily holding her close. It was the best feeling in the world having Emily cuddled up close to her that way. Hanna kissed Emily on the forehead then glanced at the window realizing it was night time.

"I don't want to leave but do you think your mom is on her way?"

"No she's not coming tonight, her shift is for the night. She comes in the morning." Emily cuddled closer to Hanna and looked at Hanna with those beautiful brown eyes. "Please stay with me." she whispered.

Hanna gave her a small kiss on the nose making Emily smile. How could anyone turn down such a gorgeous human being? Hanna pressed her forehead with Emily's. "You don't gotta ask me twice."

* * *

**I want to let you guys know that I read each and every single one of your comments/reviews and I truly appreciate it. I'm glad you all like the story so far. Continue to give me feedback and I will continue to write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna woke up realizing Emily was still in her arms. She smiled remembering the events that took place last night and how it was something she was never going to forget nor regret. She looked at Emily sleeping like an angel then quietly tried getting off the bed. Hanna reached down for her pants on the floor in search of her phone to check the time. It was four thirty in the morning, she realized Emily's mother would soon be home. She rushed putting her clothes back on then leaned in to give Emily a light kiss on the forehead. Before leaving, she grabbed a clean sheet of paper and pen from Emily's desk where her laptop was and scribbled on the paper a cute note for Emily to wake up to then left it right next to her on the pillow Hanna slept on before quickly leaving the room. She shut the front door quietly and hurried to her car then drove off to her house.

It was around six in the morning when Emily heard her alarm go off on her phone. She reached for it turning it off in a quite annoyed mood for she was tired and didn't feel like going to school. She glanced over to where Hanna slept and realized she wasn't there. A bit of sadness invaded her since she wondered just how nice it would be to wake up next to the girl she loved most. Although, she noticed the the piece of paper Hanna had left and she picked it up while laying on her bed still. She saw that it had writing on it so made herself comfortable ready to read the letter:

"_Dear Emily,_

_I had an amazing time last night. A night which I could never and will never forget. I feel like an idiot for taking me so long to realize how much I love you and how much I want to be with you as more than a best friend. You are incredibly meaningful to me, I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be the cause of your smile, your laughter, your happiness, your joy and even your sadness and your tears because what's life without ups and downs? But I mostly look forward to making you happy. I want to be you're everything because that's what you are to me. I love you, see you soon._

_Love, Hanna_."

Emily smiled like an idiot. Her eyes got watery because of the sincerity that flowed throughout the letter. She knew Hanna probably couldn't find the words to say this to her in person, which makes writing it down much easier to express herself. Emily kissed the letter and put it underneath her pillow. She got off the bed noticing the time and hurried to get ready for school. When she went downstairs her mom was making breakfast but she looked extremely tired.

"Good morning mom, why are you up? You should be sleeping." Emily said with a concern look on her face.

"Oh honey, I've been lost track of sleep plus I'm making you breakfast."

"It's okay mom I'll make myself breakfast just go up to your room and rest." Emily guided her mom to the stairs giving her a smile of reassurance.

"You're a good girl Emily. Hope you have a good day at school today." Pam smiled and turned to walk up the stairs to her room. Emily finished making herself some breakfast and headed out to her car then drove off to school.

When she got to school she immediately spotted Spencer, Aria, and Hanna by Hanna's locker and walked towards them.

"Hey Em, what's up?" Spencer smiled at Emily. Aria did the same and Hanna turned around realizing Emily was behind her.

"Hey guys." Emily smiled and glanced at Hanna who was cheesing hard at her. Luckily, neither Aria nor Spencer noticed the secret glances they kept stealing from each other.

"So are you guys ready for the play tonight? We've all practiced enough.." Spencer looked at Hanna and Emily. "Especially you guys" she added with a smirk. Emily and Hanna both blushed uncontrollably.

"Gosh Spence leave them alone!" Aria elbowed Spencer on her side.

"Okay okay." Spencer rolled her eyes and smiled realizing the two were still blushing.

"Um, well see you guys around I have to go to class." Hanna said quickly trying to change the subject. She walked pass the three girls and headed to class.

"Well that was weird, since when does she care about getting to class early?" Aria said making a confused face.

"Oh please, it's Hanna. She's always doing some weird crap." Spencer said chuckling. "But since she mentioned it, I have to get to class too so see you guys in lunch."

Aria and Emily nodded and watched as Spencer walked the other direction. Emily was quiet with Hanna on her mind, but she didn't want to make it obvious that she was extremely thoughtful knowing Aria would ask.

"Alright Em, see you at lunch the bell is about to ring." Aria smiled sweetly at Emily.

"Okay." Emily smiled in agreement and headed to her class.

The entire day she couldn't even hear a thing the teachers had been saying. All that was on Emily's mind was Hanna. She wondered why Hanna hadn't said a word to her this morning besides that letter. Could she be feeling different? Did Spencer's comment make her uneasy? Does she regret what happened last night? Is she avoiding me? Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket snapping Emily out of her thoughts. To her relief, it was a text from Hanna.

"_**Hey Em, meet me in the football field when the bell rings. xx**_"

"_**Okay but that's during lunch time, what about Spence and Aria? xx**_"

"_**They'll be fine, I'll explain later just meet me in the football field. xx**_"

"_**Alright. xx**_"

Emily smiled and became anxious looking at the clock every five minutes. Her leg shook under the table. She closed her eyes and opened them as if the time would speed up with every second that she closed her eyes. Emily waited and waited until finally she heard the bell ring and grabbed her things rushing out of the classroom. She headed straight to the football field like Hanna asked her to. When she got there Hanna was no where in site, but there was a picnic blanket set up on the nicely trimmed grass with a petite flower vase that held a beautiful red rose in it and a pizza box right beside it. Emily's eyes open wide in amusement and her jaw dropped as she walked closer to the picnic blanket.

"Do you like it?" a familiar voice said from behind her. Emily turned around to see Hanna standing a few feet away from her with her arms crossed, smiling proudly.

"Hanna this is... it's.. it's beautiful!" Emily said glancing at the picnic and back at Hanna.

Hanna walked over to Emily looking into her eyes. "Beautiful people deserve beautiful things." she said making Emily blush. She took her hand guiding her to the picnic blanket.

They both sat down and got comfortable while Hanna grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and placed it on Emily's napkin then got her own slice. Emily didn't remember the last time someone did something so genuine and thoughtful for her, especially during school. She bit the slice of pizza while Hanna poured soda for the both of them.

"Thank you for this. And thank you for the letter you left me this morning, you really mean that?" Emily looked at Hanna in a bashful expression before smiling at her.

"Of course I do, Em. I just..I didn't know how to say it nor if it was the right timing..I don't want to..um..rush anything with you. Although it may seem like we already did, but relationship wise.. I don't want to..you know mess it up..I want to.. be the best for you an-" Emily kissed Hanna cutting her off. She thought it was the most adorable thing hearing Hanna stumble through her words trying to pour her heart out.

It was quite ironic yet romantic considering the fact that Hanna was very outspoken and always had something to say but with Emily she was at loss for words. Emily cupped Hanna's cheeks kissing her deeply letting Hanna know she felt the same. She pulled back smiling at Hanna and realized she was blushing.

"Hanna Marin are you blushing? hmm." Emily teased and raised her eyebrow.

"What? No! I don't blush." She said in a nervous voice. Emily laughed.

* * *

"Where are Emily and Hanna?" Aria asked while sitting at the lunch table.

"I don't know I was just about to ask you the same thing." Spencer said as she settled her lunch on the table.

"Weird that they're both gone. If they're skipping class I'm going to be so mad at them for not inviting us." Aria raised her eyebrows.

Spencer chuckled at the tiny brunette. "Same here, although they're probably somewhere private practicing making out for the play." she shrugged.

Aria gave Spencer a playful punch on her arm. "Spence! They're our friends how can you say that. You are never gonna stop teasing them are you?"

"Gees I was just kidding Aria." She laughed. "But honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if there WAS something going on between them..." Spencer drifted off.

"Something... as in romantic? Between Emily and Hanna? You're kidding right?" Aria scrunched her nose and looked at Spencer as if she had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"No I'm serious. I mean I know it sounds crazy but there are signs you know."

"And what exactly are those signs?" Aria said slowly, raising one eyebrow at Spencer.

"I don't know like, haven't you noticed the way Hanna always changes the subject when we talk about the play?"

"Well yea because you are constantly teasing them about the kiss, Spence." Aria said as if stating the obvious.

"Yea but it's THE WAY she handles it, like if she's nervous." Spencer says, putting emphasis on her words. "Think about it, typical Hanna would probably just roll her eyes and say some smart comment in return but instead she looks likes she's hiding something. And then there's Emily..." She stares down at the table then looks at Aria.

"What about Emily?" Aria said with her eyebrows a bit furrowed waiting for Spencer to continue.

"She's constantly stealing glances at Hanna but not normal glances. They're like shy glances like she's secretly flirting with Hanna but doesn't want us to know. And when she approached us this morning Hanna's smile couldn't have been any bigger." Spencer had a confused look on her face as if everything made sense but then at the same time it didn't, almost like if she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"I honestly think you're doing too much, we already know Emily is shy and sweet that's just how Emily is and plus one thing I know for sure is Hanna isn't gay so that shouldn't even be topic of discussion." Aria shrugged her shoulders and took a sip from her drink. "Spence, they're just best friends okay? Like us." she said giving her a smile.

"I guess but I still bet twenty dollars that they have a fling." Spencer smirked.

Aria laughed and shook her head knowing Spencer wasn't going to let it go. "Well I bet twenty that they don't."

"You're on." Spencer said with a huge grin.

* * *

"I think we should go to class now the bell is about to ring." Emily said checking the time on her phone.

"Are you sure because I wanted to skip the rest of the day and be with you then come back for the play." Hanna replied with a flirty smirk.

"You're very tempting but I have a test next period so I can't." Emily said making a cute pouty face which Hanna found adorable every time.

"Fine." Hanna sighed. "Do you need help studying for it? We still got a few more minutes."

"You? Helping me study? Hanna I'm trying to Ace the test not fail it." Emily laughed at her own joke and Hanna opened her mouth in a O-form and put her hands on her chest pretending to be hurt.

Emily leaned in and kissed her softly. Hanna could feel the passion and the taste of her gentle soft lips that completely melted her inside. Hanna pulled away moving a piece of hair away from Emily's face. Her brown eyes sparkling in the sun and Hanna loved how they had a bit of an Asian shape to them. Her lips were so nice and full with a pretty shade of pink. She loved her cute shy smile and the way she would look down and blush. She admired her beautiful tanned skin, so gentle and smooth and her hair was lovely. Emily's beauty was indeed out of this world.

"What?" Emily said in a quiet voice noticing Hanna was staring at her.

"You're just gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" Hanna said smiling at her.

Emily's face turned a light shade of red from blushing. Before she had a chance to respond the bell rung. Hanna got up fixing the picnic while Emily got up as well to help her. Hanna put the blanket in her bag and wrapped the left over pizza in a napkin. She walked beside Emily inside the school.

"Alright my class is this way."

"Let me walk you." Hanna smiled.

"No Han, you're gonna be late it's fine."

"Emily I'm gonna walk you to class, let's go." she walked in Emily's direction. Emily rolled her eyes and grinned at Hanna. She secretly loved that Hanna doesn't give up so easily.

While the two girls walked to class, a girl with brunette hair accidentally bumped into Emily. She turned around with wide eyes and an apologetic look.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said.

Emily immediately recognized the girl. She raised her eyebrows in a surprised expression. As soon as Hanna saw the girl, she could feel the jealousy boiling inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paige?" Emily said in a surprised tone.

"Hey Emily..Hi Hanna" Paige smiled at Emily then at Hanna. She hadn't seen Emily in a while for she had switched schools in the beginning of the semester and now half way through, she transferred back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that, I'm kind of in a rush to get to class."

"You have this class too?" Emily said pointing towards the classroom.

"Uh... yea, you have this class?"

"Yea, I was just about to go in. Hanna was walking me." Emily turned to Hanna with a smile. Hanna gave her a weak smile in return but it didn't fool Emily. She figured something wasn't right with Hanna by the look in her eyes. She knew Hanna too well.

"Well see you in class then." Paige flashed a quick smile and rushed in the classroom. Leaving Emily and Hanna alone once again.

Emily turned to Hanna. "Is there a reason why you look so upset?" Emily furrowed her eyebrows looking concerned.

"No..? What makes you think I'm upset?" Hanna asked, as if she had no clue.

"Uh well the face you had on just now. Like if you were mad or something. Hanna tell me." Emily crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Nothing Emily." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Look, the bell is about to ring in a second I'm gonna go, see you later." Hanna was walking past Emily when Emily grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the nearest bathroom.

"Emily what the hell, you're gonna be late!"

"I don't care. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. You act like I don't know you Hanna." Emily stood cornering Hanna. "Is this about Paige? Cause as soon as you saw her your expression changed. Are you... jealous?" Emily squinted her eyes as if trying to read Hanna.

"Jealous? No Emily gosh I was just...just..." Hanna crossed her arms.

"Just what Hanna!" Emily snapped.

"Just bothered by the fact that we bumped into Paige and not only is she back but she's in your freaking class now too and also in your swim practice after school! There happy? What, did you think it was gonna be possible for me to forget the fact that not only did she try drowning you and was a total bitch to you, but she also likes you. Gees what difference does it make Emily! It's not like we're together or anything, I wouldn't be surprised if you chose her over me!"

"Hanna how could you say that? Even when I was with Maya, it's always been you! I had a moment with Paige but she wasn't ready to come out and that's when she suddenly left! And yea she tried to drown me and she was mean but we're past that now Hanna and I know she's back again but I haven't spoken to her in months. Me and her are nothing. I only care about you, you're the only one I've ever wanted. She's not the one I'm in love with. The one I'm in love with is you but clearly you're too oblivious to see it, just like you've always been."

Emily turned around ready to walk away but Hanna grabbed her arm making Emily turn towards her then smashed her lips on hers. She pulled Emily closer by her waist while gliding her lips against hers in perfect sync. She knew kissing her would calm her down. Hanna pulled back from the kiss to catch her breath. She pressed her forehead against Emily's.

"I'm sorry, I hate arguing with you." Hanna said with her forehead still pressed against Emily's.

"It's okay." Emily whispered.

They both stayed quiet for second admiring each other's presence. Hanna had her hands around Emily's waist and Emily had her hands on Hanna's neck with their foreheads together. Hanna raised her arm and caressed Emily's cheek gently. Then a smile began to grow on Emily's face. She bit her lip as Hanna smiled at her. "So you were jealous..." She said slowly. "How cute."

Hanna rolled her eyes with a grin on her face. "Come on let's go to class the bell rung like five minutes ago, we're super late." She grabbed Emily's hand and took her to her class.

* * *

The school play started at 6 pm, meanwhile the girls decided to go to the brew after school to kill time. Aria got there first waiting for the rest to arrive. When they all got there, they sat in the spot they always sit in. Spencer immediately noticed the flirty glances Hanna and Emily kept stealing from each other.

"So do you guys want anything?" Spencer asked the three girls.

"Get me a vanilla bean latte." Aria replied and waited for Hanna and Emily. They hadn't quite heard Spencer from both of them blatantly flirting in front of their friends but didn't even realize they were doing it.

"Um hello. Can both of you stop flirting and answer my question?" Spencer bluntly responded making Emily blush and Hanna roll her eyes.

"No I don't want anything, thanks." Emily answered.

"I'm not hungry thanks." Hanna said.

Spencer walked away to order the food. Aria sat glancing from Emily to Hanna and Hanna to Emily noticing they both looked uncomfortable after what Spencer said.

"Are you guys okay?" Aria asked looking at Emily who was looking everywhere but Aria.

"Perfect!" Hanna lied.

"Okay if you say so... by the way where were you guys during lunch? If you guys were skipping I'm gonna be so mad at you both for not inviting me." Aria said pointing a finger at them and pretending to be mad making Hanna and Emily chuckle.

"Oh we were at the library, Emily was helping me find this book that one of my teachers assigned." Hanna tried her best not to crack and hoped Aria wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Yea, it was just a chapter book." Emily went along with the story although she not only felt really guilty about lying to her friend but upset that she couldn't tell them what was going on between her and Hanna. She wanted so badly to just date Hanna and be a couple and hold her hand in public and kiss her. But now was not the time.

"Of course Hanna would need help finding a book!" Aria laughed, teasing Hanna.

Spencer returned with Aria's latte and her own. She sat next to Aria getting comfortable and took a sip of her latte.

"Gosh I hate waiting in long lines." Spencer complained as she took another sip of her latte.

"That line wasn't even that long Spence." Hanna said with a little giggle, mostly glad the spot light wasn't on her and Emily anymore.

"Well obviously you're used to really long lines, I mean you practically live at the mall." Spencer shot back at her. Emily and Aria both laughed.

"Whatever I gotta go to the bathroom, come with me Em?" Hanna glanced at Emily and got up quickly to the bathroom. Emily nodded and followed behind leaving Spencer and Aria alone.

"Okay they are definitely hiding something, Aria please tell me you saw that." Spencer set her cup down and turned to Aria.

"Saw what, Spence?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god. First they were flirting and making it really obvious, then the way they look at each other while we were chatting and now Hanna just asked Emily to go to the bathroom with her. Why would she need Emily in the bathroom for? Unless Hanna needs help wiping herself, I say they're definitely hiding a secret from us."

* * *

"Gees Hanna you couldn't had made it more obvious that something was up. You know Spencer and Aria are gonna start getting curious, especially Spencer. " Emily said as she closed the bathroom door from behind.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait."

"Couldn't wait for what?"

Hanna pulled Emily by her waist and pressed her lips against hers. Emily immediately kissed back. The kiss was short but sweet. It never failed to send Emily fireworks through her body every time her lips touched Hanna's. Hanna let go and looked into Emily's gorgeous brown eyes.

"This." She whispered.

Emily blushed and smiled. "Are we ever gonna tell them about us?" she said in a low voice almost like a whisper.

"Of course, we'll tell them when the time's right." Hanna replied knowing Emily was talking about Spencer and Aria.

"I really hope they don't get mad or anything." Emily said in a sad tone.

Hanna stood there staring at Emily with a half smile on her face, looking at her with such love in her eyes that could make anyone fall in love with her. She grabbed Emily's hand pulling her close to her. Their faces only inches away from each other's.

"Em, they're our friends, they'll understand and support us. One thing for sure is they'll definitely be surprised!" Hanna said bringing a smile to Emily's face.

They walked out of the bathroom to where they were sitting and saw Spencer and Aria chatting. They approached their friends and sat down. The two brunettes turned to face them.

"So did you guys have fun watching each other pee?" Spencer asked sarcastically. Aria couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh shut up." Hanna said playing along.

They chatted while the afternoon flew by smoothly. Aria mostly talked about the play and how she was so excited and nervous. Luckily, Spencer didn't really mess with Emily and Hanna about the kissing scene since Aria was probably going to scold her.

* * *

"Aria you missed a button on your shirt." Spencer chuckled while helping Aria with buttoning the top of her maid costume for the play.

"Thanks." She replied.

Ms. Rivera had called Emily and Hanna apart from the rest to give them a little pep talk and encouraging words considering they were the main characters in the play and the spotlight will most likely be on them for the entire play. She didn't want them to freak out or get too nervous during the play.

After what seemed like forever the play finally started and everyone was sitting down in the auditorium as the curtains went up. They got into their positions and acted out every scene as practiced. Everyone was amazed at how great the play was. Scenes between Emily and Hanna happened perfectly fine and so did the kiss. The audience was definitely entertained.

When the play finished everyone clapped and the students on stage all stood side by side until the curtains came down. Emily glanced over at Hanna with a big smile on her face of satisfactory. Hanna proudly smiled back. They went backstage to change into their original clothes and met up outside the auditorium as people walked to their cars ready to go home while speaking wonders of the play and how good it was.

"Glad they liked the play." Spencer said while at the people walking by to the parking lot.

"Yes it sounds like they enjoyed it!" Aria exclaimed happily.

"I'm not gonna lie I was so nervous at first." Spencer confessed.

"Same here, but it was fun." Aria turned around realizing Emily and Hanna approaching them. "Hey guys what took you so long?"

"Ugh Hanna was taking her sweet time changing back into her own outfit." Emily chuckled and looked at Hanna who had a smirk on her face.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Hanna asked while running her fingers through her golden short locks.

Damn, Emily thought. She couldn't help but notice the way Hanna's hand would glide smoothly through her short curly hair and how her hair would return to its normal way. She observed the way her arms were crossed and how she stood with her back against the wall and her head kind of tilted to the side focusing on whoever was talking. She let her eyes run slowly up and down Hanna's body. She looked so good and fit since she lost weight. Her outfit was also on point. She was wearing a leather black jacket with a white tank top underneath, black leggings and black combat boots to match the whole outfit. She looked so...sexy. Usually, Hanna would wear heels and something extremely girly due to her whole "it girl" act, but lately she has been dressing a bit more edgy as if she had an alter ego who was badass or something. Emily loved it. Not that she didn't like Hanna's "it girl" side because Hanna was beautiful regardless, but the edgy side of her matched her personality a little more and it also made her look very sexy. Hanna wasn't like those annoying blondes who were spoiled, stuck up, mean, and selfish, much like Alison. No. Hanna was humble, funny, and down to earth. She was also protective which was such a turn on to Emily. Even though Emily herself was protective, she loved that alpha female trait in Hanna.

"Um, hello?! Earth to Emily! Do you want to have a sleepover at my house or not?" Spencer said, noticing Emily staring at Hanna. She wasn't being slick at all.

"Huh? Oh uh, yea of course." Emily struggled say.

"Alright so you guys go home and pack some clothes and meet me at my house afterwards." Spencer said as she linked arms with Aria. "I'm gonna go take Aria home." They both waved goodbye.

"So do you need a ride to your house?" Hanna asked Emily while pointing in the direction of her car.

"Uh actually I do. Thanks." Emily said remembering her mom was the one who dropped her off.

They both walked to Hanna's car. Then suddenly someone grabbed Hanna by the arm and turned her around.

"Travis! What are you doing here?" Hanna asked startled.

"I came to see the play because I heard you were gonna be in it and I just wanted to say that you did great." He smiled at her sweetly with his hand still on her arm.

Emily got in the car ignoring the two. She knew she shouldn't get mad because Hanna was single but the jealously couldn't help but build up inside her. She turned her head slightly to see them and saw Travis hug Hanna tightly while Hanna hugged him back making Emily furious and hurt at the same time. Hanna walked over to the car opening the door and getting inside. She drove out of the parking lot and felt the tension that had been built. She looked at Emily, she was looking out the window pretty much avoiding Hanna.

"Emily what's wrong?" Hanna said putting her hand on Emily's hand. Emily moved her hand away from Hanna's and didn't speak. Hanna looked at her in confusion.

"Em, c'mon tell me what's wrong. Did I say something or do something?" Hanna asked, glancing from Emily to the road.

"Nothing Hanna." Emily said in a quiet voice.

They reached Emily's house and Hanna parked her car in front of it. She watched as Emily opened the door and got out the car without even looking at Hanna. Hanna got out of her car walking towards Emily.

"Emily wait!" She walked in front of Emily.

"What do you want Hanna!" Emily said angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?" Hanna reached for Emily's arm but Emily snatched her arm away from her.

"I need to go." Emily walked passed Hanna completely ignoring her question. She opened the front door and went inside leaving Hanna standing there feeling neglected. Hanna sighed in frustration as she walked back to her car and drove to her house.

When she got to her house she went up to her room and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of what just happened. She hadn't intended to hurt Emily or get her mad. Could she be mad about Travis? Hanna began to calmly pack her clothes then headed to Spencer's house. She kept thinking of Emily, but decided to talk to her when she saw her again. Once she reached Spencer's driveway she parked her car and walked up to the door.

"Hey" Spencer greeted. Hanna walked in.

"Hey, so are all the girls here?" Hanna asked, sitting on the sofa.

"Aria's here, she's in the bathroom. Emily is still not here yet." Spencer noticed Hanna was upset and walked over to her.

"Yea well I doubt she's coming." Hanna sighed.

"What? Why?" Spencer put on a concerned face as Aria walked in the living room.

"Hey Han." Aria said as she stood next to Spencer both facing Hanna. "What's wrong..." She added eyeing Spencer while noticing the change in mood and Hanna's sad face.

"Emily isn't coming." Spencer told Aria.

Aria turned to Hanna. "Why?!"

Hanna hesitated to speak but did so regardless. "Because she's mad at me.."

"And why is she mad at you?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know I think it might have something to do with Travis."

"Why? Did he do something?" Spencer was now really confused.

"No he didn't do anything, we were heading to my car and Travis popped out of no where and said he was there to see me in the play and we just started talking for a little bit and then Emily just got in the car and then when I got in the car she was mad!" Hanna blurted out now frustrated. Spencer and Aria both looked at each other and back at Hanna in confusion.

"Soooo..." Aria said stretching the word, indicating Hanna to continue.

"Wait that's it? Why would Emily be mad at you for speaking to Travis?" Spencer asked while crossing her arms in front of her.

Hanna sighed and looked down. "Because... Emily likes me." She slowly looked up at her two friends.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you think they're going to react? Thanks again for your reviews and for your patience. Much Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT?!" Aria exclaimed in surprise. Spencer and Aria both stared in complete shock at Hanna with eyes wide open sand jaw dropped.

Hanna had a worried face on. "I...um.." She thought deeply on what to say, avoiding eye contact with her friends.

"E-Emily? Emily likes you...what how.. since whe-" Aria couldn't even believe it. She didn't even know what questions to ask.

Aria turned to look at Spencer in the same surprised face with her jaw dropped still. Although Spencer had predicted they had something going on, she was still in shock as well. Maybe not as shock as Aria, but shocked.

Spencer opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say to her blonde friend. She had so many questions running through her mind at the moment and so many mixed emotions. She glanced at Aria and back at Hanna.

"S-Since when?" Spencer asked while staring at Hanna knowing Aria was still processing what she just heard.

"It's been a week now since I knew but a while since she had a crush on me..." Hanna said quietly looking at Spencer with worried eyes.

Neither one of them were showing emotion. Well, they were. Just not the emotion Hanna could easily respond to. They looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Aria more pale than usual with eyes wide open and Spencer with furrowed brows and mouth wide opened looking slightly confused rather than surprise but both were sporting the same reaction.

"She..um.. she told me this week when I went to her house. I felt like she was avoiding me or something so I texted her saying I was going to go over and she agreed. So I went over and brought pizza and we were gonna watch a movie but I decided to practice for the play since it was coming up and so that's what we did. Then we got to our kissing part and I told her we didn't have to do it if she didn't want to, but she said it was alright so we kissed and then..." Hanna drifted off knowing she shouldn't continue the last part of what happened with her and Emily.

"Then what?" Spencer said furrowing her eyebrows looking like a little girl listening to her grandfather tell a scary story at a campfire.

"Nothing we just kissed and then we sorta made out...?" Hanna said sounding almost like if she was asking a question unsure of her their reaction. "Then she told me she had been wanting to do that and that she's been having these strong feelings for me for a while now but I was completely blind to it and she never wanted to tell me because I like boys and she thought I wouldn't feel the same about her." Hanna sighed feeling a little irritated at herself for not realizing sooner.

Spencer slowly managed to get a little less tense and softened her expression at the view of Hanna fiddling with her fingers looking unusually nervous. She knew Hanna cared what they might say, they were her best friends. So she took a step closer to her taking in a breath before speaking.

"So.. " She paused for half a second before continuing and smirked. "do you feel the same?" Spencer asked calmly as if she already knew the answer to the question.

Hanna looked down then slowly raised her gaze up at Spencer. Spencer immediately took the hint. Her eyes grew big and her lips slightly parted. Noticing Spencer's reaction, Aria caught on. They both stared but soon a smile began to grow on Spencer's face.

Aria gasped. "Oh my god... Hanna... y-you like her?!" Aria said sounding mostly surprised. "B-But you're straight!"

"Well, I mean I still like guys. It's just... Emily." She said with a sigh, she went back to looking down at her hands.

Aria turned to Spencer noticing the smirk on her face. "Spence why aren't you surprised!" She waved her hands as if trying to catch Spencer's attention, but Spencer wasn't daydreaming she just simply knew all along. It's that gut feeling.

"I am but I mean I kind of figured." Spencer shrugged with her arms crossed.

"You did?!" Hanna scrunched her nose.

"C'mon Hanna it was so obvious." Spencer uncrossed her arms and walked over to Hanna sitting next to her.

"We were?" Hanna asked glancing at Aria.

"VERY obvious." Spencer smirked.

Aria softened her expression and let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. She knew Spencer had called it all this time but didn't believe it was true. She honestly didn't care though, deep down she slowly came into realization of the little clues and the signs. She realized they actually make a cute couple. She knew it would help to be supportive.

"Well, now that I think about it you guys were making it pretty obvious." Aria smiled and sat next to Hanna on the other side. Hanna laughed at Aria's confession.

"So you guys are not mad?" Hanna glanced from Spencer to Aria.

"No of course not Han, we're surprised but not mad. We're your friends. We will support you no matter what. Plus, you and Emily make a ridiculously cute couple." Spencer smiled while Aria nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to me." Hanna hugged her friends. "Wait but me and Emily aren't a couple." She added while pulling away from the embrace realizing what Spencer had said.

"So what are you waiting for?" Spencer raised one eyebrow and grinned. Aria let out a small chuckle realizing Spencer had been assuming right all along.

"She's mad at me. She probably thinks I'm gonna choose Travis over her or something." Hanna shook her head in disbelief.

"Well are you?" Aria asked.

Hanna made a twisted face as if Aria just said something completely stupid. "No of course not! That's like making me choose between pizza and a salad, there's absolutely no competition."

Aria and Spencer both laughed. They knew she'd pick Emily, they just wanted to know how far she'd be willing to go. Spencer got up and walked up to her front door opening it. She looked at Hanna with a sweet smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked, looking at Spencer as a if she was doing something crazy.

"I think you need to go get your pizza, Marin." Spencer smirked as she leaned against the open door waiting for Hanna.

"Go get her, Han." Aria motioned Hanna for the door.

Hanna looked at her two friends with a cheesy smile and got up to walk to the door. She glanced out the door and back at Spencer who was holding the door wide open while smirking.

"What if she doesn't want me though?" Hanna said now feeling a bit hesitant.

"Oh please, judging by the way she looks at you and the way she blushes every time you're around she definitely wants you." Spencer chuckles and nods her head towards the open door telling her to go for it.

Hanna sighed and walked out the door to her car. She drove off to Emily's house. She had her radio on to drown her thoughts and calm her nerves but so far it wasn't helping. She couldn't help but think she might get rejected but at the same time she knew Emily did get jealous over Travis and that gave Hanna a boost of confidence that maybe Emily will want her after all.

When she got to Emily's house she sat in her car a little longer trying to process what she's going to say. She didn't want to mess anything up nor say something stupid. She slowly got out walking towards the front door. With a deep breath, she knocked a few times. She stood there waiting for the door to open up but it didn't. Hanna got nervous and knocked one more time. The front door opened but nobody was behind it so Hanna just walked in. She saw Emily standing by the door but a few feet away from it. Emily looked as if she had been crying which broke Hanna's heart. Hanna shut the door and walked towards Emily who was staring down while fiddling with her hands.

"Emily... I.." Hanna couldn't find the words to speak. She hated seeing Emily this way and the fact that it was because of her made it even worse.

Hanna slowly walked over to Emily. She lifted Emily's chin and smashed her lips against hers. She kissed her so softly and passionately, she could almost feel Emily's heart pounding. Hanna could feel a tear which escaped Emily's eye wetting her a little on the cheek. She cupped Emily's face and moved her lips in sync with her. It felt like eternity.

When she pulled away slowly, Emily's eyes fluttered open in the cutest way making her look as if she was high from the kiss. Hanna nuzzled her nose against Emily's then pressed her forehead against hers. Emily wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck and closed her eyes enjoying the moment and not wanting it to end.

"Emily." Hanna pulled back to look into her eyes.

Emily raised her eyes up to Hanna's looking like a lost puppy. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad. I was...it's just...he was there and I thought.."

"Emily do you wanna go out with me?" Hanna said interrupting Emily from her rambling.

Emily's eyes widen and her eyebrows raised as a blush crept on her cheeks. She smiled at Hanna and a shy giggle escaped her mouth. She jumped on top of Hanna wrapping her legs around her waist and pressed her lips on hers. Hanna walked to the living room with Emily still wrapped around her and sat on the couch while still kissing her. Emily pulled back biting her bottom lip.

"So is that a yes or...?" Hanna squinted her eyes pretending not to know.

Emily laughed as she tangled her fingers in Hanna's hair. "Yes! I thought you'd never ask." She said as she pecked Hanna's lips.

Hanna smiled sweetly at the cute girl straddled on top of her. She had a warm feeling inside and she couldn't help but think of herself as the luckiest girl in the world. She rested her hands on Emily's thighs as Emily gave her small loving kisses all over her face making Hanna giggle.

Emily smiled widely. "So that means we can tell Spencer and Aria...right?"

"Uh that won't be necessary." Hanna smirked.

Emily had a confused look on her face trying to read Hanna. "What do you mean?"

"I kind of told them. Well, actually they pretty much already knew." Hanna rolled her eyes remembering Spencer saying they made it obvious.

Emily's eyes grew big and she chuckled. "Let me guess, we were making it obvious?"

"Yup." Hanna smiled and brought her arms around Emily's waist pulling her closer. "But who can blame me..." She leaned in slowly placing a soft kiss on Emily's lips.

* * *

**A/N: I am currently writing a new hannily story so my apologies if this chapter is short. Thanks again for all your reviews and your patience! Much Love. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Should we go back to the sleepover?" Emily asked quietly. Her forehead was resting against Hanna's.

"If you want to...I mean I had other plans." Hanna said quietly with a smirk but Emily doesn't see it do to her eyes being closed admiring them being so close.

"Other plans?" Emily pulls her head up to look at Hanna who wiggles her eyebrows. Emily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but soon her expression softens and she chuckles and bites her bottom lip knowing exactly what Hanna was thinking.

"Well?" Hanna asked as she pecked Emily's lips softly leaving the brunette longing for more.

They were such teasingly pecks and so soft Emily almost couldn't feel them. She slid one hand from the blonde's neck down to her collarbone as the other one rested on Hanna's cheek. She arched her back making her body expose that sexy curve as Hanna slid her right hand gently and teasingly up her shirt feeling the soft warm skin just underneath her fingertips.

A calm silence surrounds them as they stare deep into each other's eyes and admire the silent beating of their hearts in rhythm. No words or other noises were heard. Simply the two of them making intimate eye contact showing pure lust and desire for each other.

Emily licks her lips as she could feel her arousal growing just by how lustfully Hanna was looking at her. Hanna runs her hands up Emily's back teasingly, unclasping her bra as she continues to devour Emily with her eyes.

Emily takes off her bra skillfully without yet taking off her shirt. She slides it down slowly, never breaking eye contact. Hanna then looks down at the hem of the shirt grabbing it and slowly bringing it up Emily's upper body stopping midway as the shirt stood in place with the support of her breasts. She licks her lips looking at Emily's tanned smooth stomach as she slides her hands down slowly stopping at her waist.

Emily's stomach tightens in feeling Hanna's hands touching her skin so softly. She then grabs the end of the shirt which rested on her breasts and lifts it slowly over her head.

Hanna licked her lips at the site of her perfect beautiful breasts. She's completely stunned at Emily right now. Emily blushes a little at the way Hanna shamelessly stares at her body. Hanna bites her lip and let's her gaze drop slowly.

Emily slides her hands from where they were resting on Hanna's neck down to the hem of her shirt. She bites her bottom lip and tugs softly on the hem of Hanna's shirt. Before Hanna manages to take it off, Emily stands up as she climbs off Hanna. She pulls her up by her hand and motions to go upstairs to her room.

As soon as they got in the room, Emily walks over to Hanna who was now sitting on the edge of Emily's bed with her feet in the ground. She climbs on top once again and straddles her thighs much like she was doing downstairs. She pulls Hanna's shirt over her head and leans in to kiss Hanna hungrily. Hanna returns the kiss just as passionate.

Emily was about to head for Hanna's pants when suddenly, they hear front door of the house open. Emily gasped and quickly got off from on top of Hanna. She remembered her mom wasn't working a late shift tonight. She also remembered that she left her shirt and bra downstairs which was an extremely bad move.

"Crap, My mom's here! I left my shirt and my bra downstairs!" Emily whispers but to Hanna it sounded a bit more like she's yelling because of her realization. Although, it hits her too and her eyes open wide in terror.

Hanna gets up from Emily's bed and rushes to fix up herself in the bathroom. Emily quickly puts on a new bra and a V-neck that fits tightly on her. She moves to her mirror and fixes up her hair and make-up.

As they finish fixing themselves up quickly, they hear footsteps going up stairs. Emily starts panicking but Hanna grabs her hand and drags her to the bed. She gives Emily a magazine that was on her nightstand and grabs another one for herself.

"Just play along." Hanna simply whispers.

Pam opens the door to Emily's room to see the girls quietly reading a magazine. She gives them a curious look but it quickly vanishes when Hanna looks up and smiles widely at her.

"Hi Mrs. Fields." Hanna greets politely.

Emily gets off from her bed to greet her mom properly. "Hi mom, how was work?" She asks while pulling away from the hug she gave her.

Emily felt so nervous it wasn't even funny. She didn't panic thanks to Hanna but she was still nervous and her heart was beating quickly and she hoped her mother didn't notice it.

"Good honey how was your day? You should've told me Hanna was coming so I could've brought her something to eat too." She said, holding up a bag with take out for Emily.

"Oh...thanks Mrs. Fields but I already ate its okay." Hanna said, moving to the edge of the bed.

"I'll share with her it's no problem, thanks mom." Emily said a bit anxious.

Pam nods and turns to leave but turns back around as if she forgot something. She squints her eyes in confusion as she looks at Emily.

"Um, do you wanna tell me why your bra and shirt are in the living room?" Pam asked in a curious voice, she wasn't mad nor anything though.

Emily's eyes widen and she struggles to think of a good enough excuse. "Uh, I just came home tired and I took off my clothes the minute I walked in because I like to walk around...naked...in my house." She mentally slaps herself since Hanna was right there and was probably holding in a laugh.

Pam chuckles a bit and nods. "Well can you please pick it up? We have guest in the house." She said as she pointed at Hanna.

Emily wasted no time and rushed downstairs to pick up her clothes then brought them back to her room. She closed the door hoping her mother would leave her alone. Luckily, she was in her room so Emily was relieved.

As she looked up, Hanna had a smirk on her face. The kind of smirk that leads to something naughty or an extremely crazy idea and Emily preferred neither right now.

"What?" Emily asked a bit annoyed. Not at Hanna but at her mother for ruining the moment they were about to have.

"Walking around the house naked huh...seems like I'm gonna be coming over after school a lot more often." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and couldn't help but laugh. She walked over and sat next to Hanna and leaned in placing a quick kiss on her lips then rested her head on Hanna's shoulder enjoying the peacefulness.

"My mom sucks." Emily said quietly, breaking the silence. Her head was still on Hanna's shoulder and she was playing with the bracelet on Hanna's wrist.

"I know" Hanna said with a sigh. Emily laughs at Hanna's bluntness. She had expected for her to comfort her or look on the bright side of things but instead she agrees which is typical Hanna.

She pushes Hanna on her bed and then picks up a pillow and starts hitting her with it. Hanna laughs and tries to cover herself but surrenders. "Okay okay I'm kidding!" She says chuckling as she grabs the pillow from Emily, putting it on her lap. She grabs Emily's arm and pulls her closer then leans in to steal a sweet kiss.

Emily smiles into the kiss. The butterflies she feels when kissing Hanna are indescribable. She swears the feeling will never get old.

* * *

"So I see you guys made up." Spencer stated as Emily and Hanna both approached her by her locker with big smiles on their face.

"Hey guys." Aria greeted in a tired voice as she walked towards her friends.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked, putting a hand on Aria's shoulder for comfort.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said, not wanting to throw her problems on her friends. Even though she knew they cared and would be there for her she didn't feel like talking at the moment considering it was about her parents' relationship.

"Aria whatever it is we're here for you." Spencer added genuinely as she hugged the smaller girl.

"I love you guys..." She confessed. "But anyway, what's up? I see you guys made up."

Hanna and Emily both glanced at each other and blushed. To Hanna, it was a bit funny since Emily knew that she told the two friends about their romance yet they were acting as if they didn't know. Hanna smiled at them and reached blatantly for Emily's hand interlacing their fingers.

A red blush crept up on Emily's cheeks. She almost couldn't breathe from the shyness quickly invading her emotions. Somehow the feeling was still new to her. The feeling of Hanna holding her hand, the feeling of getting shy around her, the feeling of her heart beating twice as fast when she looks at her, and so on.

"Of course we made up." Hanna stated. She rubbed the back of Emily's hand gently with her thumb.

"I'm gonna just get this out of my chest, you guys are cute." Aria admitted trying to hold in the huge grin forming in her pink lips.

"Yeah so when's the date?" Spencer asked bluntly. She honestly needed to get that out her chest as well.

Emily's heart fluttered at Spencer's words. A date with Hanna Marin, her best friend, whom she'd been crushing on for a while. Her best friend who she thought could never love her back. Who would've thought?

"This Friday. I already know where I'm taking her. It's a special place but don't tell her cause it's a surprise." Hanna purposely teased. Spencer and Aria laughed as Emily blushed again and looked away.

* * *

It was Friday, and Emily rushed to change her clothes for like the hundredth time. Regardless of whether it was just Hanna, her best friend, they were now a couple and things were slightly different. She was nervous for some reason and wanted to look gorgeous for her, although that's ridiculous considering Emily always looked gorgeous no matter what she threw on.

Her mother walked in her bedroom looking at her with a confused yet goofy smile on her face. She knew the difference between Emily rushing because she's late and Emily rushing because she's just anxious about something.

"Honey, is there a date I don't know about?" Pam asked as she sat on Emily's bed, keeping that sympathetic smile on her face.

Emily sighed really not sure what to respond. She hadn't told her mom about liking someone and especially that someone being Hanna. Honestly, she wanted to but not just yet considering it would ruin the chances of having sleepovers and it would also probably get awkward and Emily wasn't ready for any of that just yet. She was going to tell her mother but not yet.

"Uh... no? Why?" Emily asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Well, you've changed like 4 times and you're also rushing and stressing what to wear. You only do that when you have a date." Pam said confidently.

Emily rolled her eyes. Luckily she wasn't facing her mother. God, why does her mother have to know her so well?

"No mom I don't, I just...I'm going somewhere with my friends and they don't want to tell me so I'm just making sure that whatever I wear, it's the right outfit for wherever we're going." She managed to say.

Pam seemed to believe it since she nodded in understanding and got up off the bed. "Alright sweetie, just make sure you get home before twelve." She said as she walked out the door.

Emily sighed gratefully. She decided to just go with a white tank top that fit perfectly tight on her, a burgundy cardigan, dark denim skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. She put on her earrings and a few bracelets and sprayed her favorite perfume which had a fruity, sweet smell to it. She didn't want to look over dress nor bummy and figured this was a good outfit.

"Emily, Hanna is hear." Her mother yelled from downstairs.

Immediately, Emily's palms start to sweat and her serious face turns into a delightful smile. She checked herself one last time in the mirror, running her fingers through her beautiful raven like wavy hair.

She practically runs downstairs and sees her mother standing in the doorway talking to Hanna. She let her gaze run up and down Hanna's outfit admiring it. Her edgy side was showing as if she had her alter ego on which Emily was definitely okay with. The blonde was wearing a caramel color leather jacket that had a few zippers on each side, a tight white v-neck underneath, black skinnies and combat boots like Emily's except they wear black.

Emily's breath hitched at the site. Luckily, Hanna hadn't seen her since Pam was in the way and she was probably too busy talking to her anyway. Emily walked towards her and stood behind her mother.

Hanna gazed at Emily and smiled. Pam turned to see her daughter and figured they were ready to leave. She made room for Emily to walk out the door and next to Hanna.

"Alright, you guys have fun. Remember... don't come home too late honey." Pam reminded her. She gave Hanna a pleasant smile.

"Yes mom." She said as they both walked away as Pam closed the door.

"You look beautiful, Em." Hanna genuinely smiled at her girlfriend. Her Girlfriend.

Emily smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip. "So do you." She said as she got in the car.

"So I see you decided to copy me and wear combat boots as well." Hanna smirked playfully as she started the car.

"Me? oh please you copied me!" Emily exclaimed, chuckling at Hanna. "Plus mine are better."

"What? How dare you..." Hanna pretended to be insulted as she put her hand on her chest.

She reached over the passenger seat to Emily and begin to tickle her like crazy. Emily squirmed and laughed unable to stop as Hanna continued to tickle her. They were still in the driveway and the car was on but they were too busy playing around to care.

"H-Hanna!" She managed to say breathlessly between laughs.

"Admit mine are better!" Hanna said slowing down on the tickling to give Emily a chance to at least talk.

Emily took a breath and smirked at Hanna. "No!"

Hanna started tickling her again and this time more intense. The sound of Emily laughing was a melody to her ears. She loved the girl's smile and most definitely her laugh and how she would tease her on purpose.

"Okay! Okay! Yours are better!" Emily exclaimed breathlessly once again.

Hanna smirked at her victory and leaned closer placing a gentle kiss on Emily's cheek. She saw the blush begin to rise and the shy smile she always did and it drove Hanna crazy. She smiled as she finally drove off to where they were going.

"Mine are still better." Emily said quietly, eyeing Hanna with a smile.

Hanna chuckled at Emily and interlaced their fingers. She stopped at a light and looked over at Emily with a smile.

"So where are you taking me?" Emily asked curiously.

Hanna smirked. "It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the wait. You guys are extremely patient and amazing! I'm working on "Love Speaks Silent" therefore, the ideas for this story are kind of slowing down. BUT, I'm not leaving yall hanging so just making it clear. Hopefully, yall continue to read and review if you want. Where do you think Hanna is taking Emily? ;)**


End file.
